


thunderstorm

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [25]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Disapproving Family, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Out of Character, Surprise Ending, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 25: together forevermisaki tells the truth.





	thunderstorm

That morning, Misaki had a good feeling that everything was going to work out. He had been dreading the day for months now, just the thought of was enough to make him paranoid. But once the day came, he was hopeful.

He _ was _ hopeful. Truly.

“...Sorry?”

Misaki dips his head, his throat and mouth stuffed. He squeezes his lover’s hand tightly, releases, squeezes, releases. He can’t breathe.

“Usagi, is that true?”

Akihiko’s thumb rolls over the back of Misaki’s hand. “Yes.”

Misaki can’t bear to look up. He _ can’t _see his brother’s face. Was it shock? Was it disgust? Was it despair?

Oh, but it was all of those. Misaki can feel it, those eyes boring into his skull. _ Disappointment? _

Dreadful silence Manami goes to speak, “Takahiro-san—” but is stopped. Stopped by the dreadful sound of no sound at all.

* * *

One week. Misaki was given one week to leave the place he called “home,” the place he wished to continue to call “home” but would no longer be able to.

Akihiko didn’t really know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. Sure, he knew there was a large chance that Takahiro wouldn’t accept them. That wasn’t the surprise. The surprise was Misaki, the lack of a reaction but also the intensity of the reaction. He didn’t cry— hell, even _ Akihiko _ cried, desperately clinging onto Misaki as they walked back to the car— but it was clear that he was deeply, deeply upset. He wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t respond to anything that Akihiko said. He looked empty. A shell.

So, they take their silent ride home— Akihiko doing his best to focus on the road, Misaki staring blankly out the window, a thunderstorm enveloping the car in water.

A crackle of thunder. Akihiko feels around for a carton and his lighter and steadies the steering wheel with his pinkies. Lights a cigarette. He opens the window a peak, emptying the cabin of smoke and allowing him to dispose of ash. It effectively soaks the expensive leather furbishing the interior, his new suit jacket. He glances over at Misaki, knees pulled to his chest, eyes distant.

“Misaki, do you want me to pull over?”

His shoulders tense. Nothing.

“I love you.”

Tense.

Akihiko sighs. He flicks his half-finished cig out the window, closing it. His chest is heavy.

“I’m not going to let you go, Misaki. You know that, right?”

He hugs his knees. “...Yes.”

Akihiko swings his arm over, petting Misaki’s hair. “So don’t get worried, okay? We’re gonna be okay.”

“We’ll be together forever.”

Akihiko smiles, settling at the nape of his neck. _ Cutie. _“Of course—”

Misaki grabs the steering wheel. He twists.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
